greendayfandomcom-20200214-history
Billie Joe Armstrong/Trivia
A list of trivia about Billie Joe Armstrong. Trivia *He has green eyes. *His natural hair color is reddish brown, although he often dyes it (black, blue, red, green, orange and bright yellow are regularly rotated). *Billie Joe used to have a nose ring, but he took it out because it kept getting caught on his guitar. *Billie Joe was born with a panic disorder and sometimes suffers from panic attacks and anxiety. The song Basket Case talks about Billie's struggles with anxiety. *Billie wears Jockey underwear. *It has been said that Billie Joe is a registered member of Poetry.com. His name is B. Armstrong. *Billie Joe has been rumored to have been romantically linked to Winona Ryder. *When Billie was younger he put 409 in his teacher's coffee. (409 in Your Coffeemaker) *Billie Joe's nickname in high school was "Two Dollar Bill" because he sold joints for two dollars. *Billie Joe's mother spelled his name wrong on his birth certificate. Not because she was high with illegal drugs, she was loopy because of the massive amounts of painkillers in her body to ease childbirth. *In the second grade two girls beat up Billie Joe so that he would date them. *Billie Joe and Adrienne spent their honeymoon at Berkley's Claremont Hotel, which is a short distance from their house. *The first time Billie Joe kissed Adrienne he went home and wrote 2,000 Light Years Away. *Billie Joe's birthday is on the same day as National Cabbage Day. *Billie likes playing guitar most out of the piano, harmonica, and the mandolin. *Billie occasionally wears nail polish. *For the video for Jaded, because the lyrics are about being stoned and how you feel when you're stoned. Billie decided to get high while shooting the video just to get the feel for the song. *It's an old tradition of Billie's that at every one of his concerts he kisses a guy. *Billie Joe thinks that Staind's lead singer sounds like Cher. *Billie Joe hates Slipknot. He said that the masks "Are so fucking retarded" and that they sound like "Tré chocking on a hair ball", and one time, a fan threw some screwed up mask on the stage, and when Billie Joe picked it up he looked in disgust and said, "Were not fucking slipknot, you asshole!" *Billie Joe played football for John Swett High School in Crockett, CA. *Billie uses Jermac Styling Spritz to get his hair good and crunchy. *Billie has a guitar made with with different parts called Frankenstein. *Billie Joe's brothers introduced him to "punk". *On the "1,000 Hours" record they spell Billie's name as "Billy". *Billie's had his blue 67 Ford Fairlane for ages, it's even featured in Christie Road "Standing on my beat up car". When *Billie first earned enough money with his music, he had the car primed. *Billie Joe when talking about future plans said he would become a soccer team coach. *The first album Billie Joe bought was Elvis Presley's "The Sun Sessions". *Billie Joe was in a documentary called "Mayor of the Sunset Strip" in 2003. *Billie Joe played "Ghostly Betting Man" on the show Haunted in 2002. The episode is named "Simon Redux." It has never aired in the USA. *Billie Joe guest starred on the Howard Stern Radio Show on December 9, 2000. *In the song "Sick Of Me" on Shenanigans, right before Billie Joe says "Like a dog...." you can hear a "squishy" noise. *Billie Joe likes to take books on tour. *The electricians tape on Billie Joe's large cutaway on Blue is there because some dude knocked into him at one of their first gigs and he dropped the guitar, causing it to crack from the strap lock down. He then later taped it up. *Billie Joe got expelled from 2 schools. *The BLACK FORK album ROCK FOR LOOT was produced by Billie Joe. Even though in the insert it is spelled Billy Joe. *In early 2001 Billie Joe was mugged at gunpoint and is now terrified of guns. *Billie Joe got body lice while on tour in Germany in Green Day's early days. *At age 15, Billie tried to go to an Operation Ivy concert, but he was refused entry. One of the members of the band heard he wasn't allowed in, so they came out and personally escorted him into the show. *Billie drives a blue 67 Ford Fairlane. Mike drives a BMW, and Tre sports an SUV. *Billie Joe's cat, Zero, died in his washing machine. *Billie's trademark first guitar is named Blue, and was given to him by his father before he died. Blue is now retired, but Billie has several replicas of the guitar. *Billie Joe said that if he could be any female celebrity, he would be Chrissie Hynde. *Billie Joe has kissed both Mike and Tre before. *Billie Joe used to be a vegetarian in the early days of Green Day but stopped due to rapid weight loss. *Many fans say that Billie Joe is very short in height. However Tre is shorter than Billie Joe by an inch. *Billie Joe's teeth are crooked at the front. *Billie Joe likes to say "y'know", something that the fans easily notice of him. Category:Band Members